


Только в Калифорнии

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Special Quest [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Lucifer 2021, after 4th season, АУ, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Юмор, ау от бюрократии Калифорнии, рабинович напел
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Special Quest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Только в Калифорнии

Есть вещи, считает Дэн, которые не могут случиться нигде, кроме как в Калифорнии. Дьяволу следовало прийти на Землю в Риме, взять власть над душами и прочее столь же пафосное, а он вылез на пляже в Калифорнии и, разумеется, открыл ночной клуб. Ну что еще мог сделать дьявол в Калифорнии?

Дэн знает, что Ад совсем не под землей, но иногда — в плохие дни, — ему кажется, что запах серы просачивается сквозь разлом Сан-Андреас и оттого в Калифорнии и творится все дерьмо, что он видит на работе.

А иногда ему кажется, что тот, кто сотворил Калифорнию и присматривает за ними сейчас, курит травку не переставая. И это, на самом деле, многое бы объяснило в его жизни.

Иногда — вечером и в баре, — ему даже хочется выяснить этот не совсем принципиальный с точки зрения религии вопрос, ведь если он спросит, ему ответят правду, и раз уж мир устроен так, как он похоже устроен, кто-то точно курил травку в процессе, так что даже разочарования от ответа можно не ждать. 

Вот только спрашивать уже некого. И очень глупо, исключительно глупо об этом жалеть, правда?

Особенно глупо об этом жалеть, глядя на социологический опросник на двадцати страницах, который все полицейские участка должны заполнить ради равноправия и блага во всем мире. 

У него на руках три убийства, он думает о том, не серия ли это, а его спрашивают, не чувствовал ли он желания переодеться в женскую одежду и не считает ли он, что необходимо разрешить полное равноправие в этом вопросе в офисной среде.

Самое поганое, что он почти ощущает наклонившегося над ним Люцифера, читающего опросник через его плечо. Почти слышит его слова. И это, кстати, отличная идея, спасибо, приятель. Много тебе выпивки, там, внизу. 

«Конечно, считаю, — пишет Дэн. — Совершенно необходимо разрешить летом всем носить платья».

Платья. Ха. Все трое убитых из его возможно-точно-серии носили платья одного типа, одной фирмы. Цвета разные. Поэтому он об этом и не подумал, но что если… 

Да, это точно нужно проверить. Только в Калифорнии — убийца-серийник, ненавидящий определенную модель женской одежды. Если подтвердится, приятель, я буду должен тебе выпивку. Не забудь стребовать, пока я живой.

Следующий вопрос опросника вгоняет Дэна в ступор.

Он смотрит на совсем простой вопрос и не понимает, каким образом на него отвечать.

— Декер, ну ты даешь, из всего этого бредового опросника ты зависла тут?

Дэн поднимает голову. Хлоя — осунувшаяся, серая Хлоя, — смотрит на пришедшего из архива Джона так, будто не понимает, кто он и о чем говорит. И Дэн совершенно точно знает, на каком именно вопросе зависла Хлоя. Да на том же, что и он сам. Казалось бы, какая разница, что соврать в вопросе о вероисповедании в никому не нужном опроснике социального департамента Калифорнии?

— Ну Декер… Ты ж агностик, вот и пиши, что агностик.

Дэн фыркает в ладони.

— Я не агностик, — хмуро отвечает Хлоя, и Дэн мысленно кивает. Они уже давно не агностики. И вот он уже давно не католик. И что теперь с этим делать?

— Ты что, атеист?

Дэн завидует атеистам черной, адовой завистью.

— И не атеист.

— Ну и в чем проблема тогда?

Хлоя молчит.

— Декер! Ну какая кому разница! Мы же в Калифорнии! Ты кому-то молишься? Вот и пиши, кому. Макаронному монстру там, или великой Силе.

— А что, так можно было? — голос подошедшей Эллы полон разочарования.

— Джедаизм — зарегистрированная религия! — отвечает Джон. Элла говорит ему что-то, но Дэн ее уже не слушает.

Ну… ладно тогда. Ладно.

Он дописывает опросник, сдает его и выбрасывает из головы.

Разматывает серию. 

«…Ты представляешь, это дизайнер, дизайн платьев которого не утвердили. Он считает выигравший проект проклятым. Спасал мир от зла. Тридцать убийств из-за платьев, приятель. Где еще, кроме как в Калифорнии».

И совсем уже забывает про опросник, когда как-то поутру их с Хлоей вызывают на ковер к лейтенанту. Они переглядываются. Синхронно пожимают плечами. У них отличная раскрываемость, но таким тоном не вызывают, чтоб вручить премию.

Лейтенант смотрит на них неподвижным взглядом.

— Декер, Эспиноза. Вы о чем думали? Вам показалось смешным написать в министерском опроснике, что вы сатанисты? Я жду объяснений!

Дэн переглядывается с Хлоей. Хлоя по-прежнему выглядит так, будто ее выстирали с отбеливателем и отжали без жалости, но в ее взгляде появилось спокойствие, которое Дэн, если себе не врать, прекрасно понимает.

— Со всем уважением, — говорит Хлоя, — мы люциферианцы.

И Дэн не может удержаться. Он сгибается пополам и хохочет в голос.


End file.
